Lucy in Underland
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: This wasn't the escape she had been looking for as she stared at the crumbling wall, the flames making quick work of her only form of protection. She was pretty sure this isn't how Alice was greeted when she fell down the rabbit hole. LaLu and other couples/half AU
1. Into the River and onward to Underland

**Lucy in Underland**

 **Summary:** This wasn't the escape she had been looking for as she stared at the crumbling wall, the flames making quick work of her only form of protection. She was pretty sure this isn't how Alice was greeted when she fell down the rabbit hole. LaLu

 **A/N:** So I definitely don't own Fairy Tail and most certainly not Alice in Wonderland that inspired this. Roughly based off the classic tale of Alice, I'll leave the character guessing to you. I hope you enjoy this AU-ish fic, so please leave a review! I tried to put this up before but I lost motivation. But I have it again so please let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 1:** Into the river and onward to Underland

With a sigh, the blonde pushed herself away from her writing desk, staring out her window with a sense of loneliness clawing into her. How long had it been since she embraced what the world had to offer her? With a thick swallow she stood, her feet betraying her determination to go out. Where were the days that she dreamed of adventure? Chocolate brown eyes caught sight of the picture frame on her bedside table, a woman smiled at her from behind the glass. How could everything have gone so wrong?

"Oh Mama…" The blonde whispered, her heart clenching as she forced herself to look away. With a quick glance at the clock she gasped, "Where has the time gone?"

Already the late afternoon sun hovered on the horizon, drawing her attention further to the fact that she had allowed herself to dally. With practiced ease, she grabbed the cardigan from the back of her desk chair and her handbag from her table before running to the door, slipping in her black heeled sandals before dashing into the hallway of her apartment. But just as she closed her door she caught sight of something blue, but it moved too quickly for her to get a good look.

With a shake of her head she took off again, taking the stairs two at a time. She sprinted through the streets, her heels clacking against the cobble stone as she took a detour to a small shop made of wood, an odd icon with wings pinned above the door.

"Good afternoon Lucy!" A young woman chimed from behind the counter, a polishing cloth in hand, "What can I do for you?"

The blonde, Lucy, smile in return, feeling her heart lift at the blue eyed woman, "Afternoon Mira. I was hoping those flowers had come in."

A look of understanding cross through the woman behind the counter and her grin turned mischievous, "Of course! Master!" Lucy felt her eyebrows furrow, never sure why Mira would refer to anyone in such a way.

"Yes Mira?" A short man in a yellow jacket appeared from the back doorway, his toothy grin flashing at Lucy when he saw here, "Well hello dear. How are you?"

"I'm well Makarov." Lucy nodded, smiling at the old man, "Have the flowers come?"

"Why yes they have! One moment," Makarov laughed, turning to Mira to whisper. Mira disappeared, reappearing moments later with a large bouquet of flowers in her arms, "Thank you dear. Here you are Lucy."

The blonde went to reach for her purse when a gentle hand landed on her shoulder, drawing her attention to the sympathetic eyes that watched her, "Don't worry about it Lucy. It's on us." Mira smile down at her, tucking the flowers into her arms.

"Are you sure?" Lucy glanced at the delicate bundle of flowers, lilies and small blossoms fluttering slightly in an invisible breeze.

"Of course! Now go! The sun will set soon! You're going to be late!" Makarov prodded, giving her a way as Mira pushed her from the store.

With a curious look back quaint little shop, Lucy shook her head, again catching sight of something blue that she just could make out, "Weird…"

Muttering under her breath about work and not having enough time, the blonde woman took off down the road, her feet hitting the cobble quickly. The small hill that loomed ahead of her gave cause for pause, dread pooling in her gut. Small hands clutched the bouquet, feeling as though she were once again a small girl. Steeling her nerves, she marched on, entering through a dark set of gates and up the hill, shoes digging into the soft grass.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of a carved angel, sun illuminating it from behind, making it as radiant as the figure from her memories.

"Hi mama…" Lucy looked down at the names carved into the stone base, one hand pressing against the delicately, as if memorising them, "Hi papa…"

Carefully placing the flowers down, she allowed herself a moment of peace, no worries of the business weighing her down. Her only thoughts on the two names engraved on the cold stone.

 _Layla Heartfilia. Jude Heartfilia._

 _Loving parents._

 _Gone too soon._

A sudden pain shocked her in her chest pulled her from her thoughts, forcing her blink rapidly to avoid her vision from blurring, her throat clogged with emotion, "I miss you both. I'm trying my hardest to keep everything going. But I wish…" Lucy hesitated, feeling the breeze dance through her hair, "I wish I could have travelled like you wanted me to. To go on an adventure like you both did."

Defeat hung in the air and she hugged herself. Losing one parent was hard, losing the other when their relationship hadn't been mended… that was harder. And there had been no one there to say it wasn't her fault. To take the guilt away.

"I just…" Lucy whispered, her voice catching when the speck of blue strode behind the statue of her parents' grave, "What the…"

As quietly as she could, Lucy snuck around the grave, eyes widening at what she saw, "A blue… cat?"

The creature in question turned to her, eyes wide and full of curiosity, "Do you have fish?"

With a shriek Lucy fell backwards, slamming into the unforgiving ground. She panted in shock, eyes wide in horror as she looked around to make sure she was alone, rubbing her eyes to banish the illusion. But when she turned back and the blue cat was still there she gulped, watching as it sat on the grass and licked its paw.

"You… you just spoke. You're a talking cat!" She accused it, pointing a finger at it. The cat however didn't take the accusation well and stood up on its hind legs, crossing its front paws.

"Of course I talk you weirdo! And my name isn't cat. It's Happy!" The cat, Happy, gave an indignant huff before peering at her carefully, "So… do you have fish?"

Lucy blinked, not sure what to make of the situation, "I must have fallen asleep. That's it. So… this is a dream!" Smiling to herself, she turned to happy, one hand pointing to the edge of the hill that dropped off into a sheer cliff that dropped into the ocean below, "There might be fish down there."

Happy's eyes brightened, his paws digging into the ground to propel him to the ledge quickly, "Where? Where?"

His high-pitched voice caused her to laugh as she stood, brushing herself off as she followed him. Carefully looking over the edge, she pointed down, not noticing how Happy wove himself between her legs.

"Down there? Can you see any?" She asked, realising too late that he had pressed himself into her legs, throwing her off balance on the steep cliff edge. Happy jumped after her as she screamed, body slipping from the hill, her skirt fluttering madly in the wind as the water rushing to meet her.

"No! But we will once we're down there!" Happy cheered, white wings popping into existence behind him.

Lucy saw the flat surface of the water shine like a solid wall and covered her head with her arms, eyes shut just as her scream was cut off by a sudden rush of water.

Her head swam from the impact, her lungs already straining from being under the ocean. The darkness encroached, her limbs heavy as she sunk deeper into the sea.

She was falling.

Down…

Down…

Down…

 **xXx Lucy in Underland xXx**

 **I already have a few chapters of this sitting around so I figured I'd put it up anyway. Hope you liked it! I love Alice in Wonderland (Especially McGee's Alice) and thought it could work well.**

 **So far, it's obvious Lucy is Alice. Can you guess who the others will be?**


	2. The Wrong Side of Underland

**Lucy in Underland**

 **Summary:** This wasn't the escape she had been looking for as she stared at the crumbling wall, the flames making quick work of her only form of protection. She was pretty sure this isn't how Alice was greeted when she fell down the rabbit hole. LaLu

 **A/N:** So not all the characters will appear as normal (mixing Alice and Fairy Tail) and this isn't the same quirky tail either. It is darker than normal Alice in Wonderland, so you have been warned. Also, I was thinking, once this fic is done, would you like to see another Disney movie/ Fairy Tail mix? I was thinking Beauty and the Beast

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland and Fairy Tail.

 **Previously:**

 _She was falling._

 _Down…_

 _Down…_

 _Down…_

 **Chapter 2:** The Wrong Side of Underland

She came to with a cough, water bubbling up her throat quickly and she rolled onto her stomach, chest heaving as her body tried to rid itself of all the water she had ingested after her fall. Her arms shook with the effort to hold herself up and she blinked, taking in the dark bank she laid on. She could feel water running over her legs and she blinked, clearing the fog from her head.

"Shouldn't I… be dead?" She spoke aloud, shaking her head before looking around, barely able to pull her legs under her so she could sit up.

Confusion was the first thing that entered her head as she took in her surroundings. She had woken in a charred field, the trees so savaged that only husks remained, some even smouldering. The sky above was her dark, a sickly green and grey that reflected in the river water behind her, turning it into a stream of vile, bubbling liquid. She could taste the acrid flavour in her mouth and she bit her lip to stop her own rebellious stomach. Even the air had an acidity to it that had her choking on her own breath.

"Where the hell am I?" She staggered to her feet, arms wrapped around her stomach as she slowly made her way forward. She had somehow lost her shoes since her fall and the ground was rough under her feet, the grass that she brushed against turned to dust instantly, coating her in a fine layer of ash that blackened her skin instantly. She coughed, feeling the fowl water dribble past her lips and down her chin which she wiped it away quickly.

"And just who, are you?"

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once, bouncing through Lucy's battered brain like a sledge hammer and she whimpered, eyes darting around to try find the source of the voice.

"Up here." She glanced upwards, her neck cramping at the angle and she screamed when she saw the blue green eyes above her. The eyes blinked before they vanished and suddenly a man appeared before her, a think black cloak covering his body and head, only his eyes visible. They glowed from under the shadows and Lucy staggered backwards, a yelp leaving her lips when she fell, falling hard on her tail bone, "How strange you are. Curious…"

She watched as he knelt down, but he didn't approach her any more. He hummed, his eyes looking her over slowly and she shifted, using her arms to shield herself from his gaze. Somehow her clothes had become tatter, her singlet barely covering her and her skirt nothing more than a scrap of fabric that barely held to her hips. And just like her shoes, her cardigan had disappeared as well.

"What are you looking at?" Her breath was a wheeze as she glared at him and could feel her anger rise when he laughed.

"You are her and _you_ are here." He laughed as he stood, his hand halfway to her when he froze, his eyes darting to look at the sky a second before a loud screech pierced the air. Even the earth seemed unsettled by the sound as the wind stilled and Lucy could feel her blood freeze in her veins. Whatever had made the sound was large and menacing, her subconscious telling her to run. And it seemed her consciousness had a voice.

"Run." Her gaze snapped up to the man seconds before his body disappeared, leaving only a pair of glowing eyes, "You must get away. Quickly." And just like that his eyes vanished too, leaving her alone with her own fear eating at her.

The screech came again, this time, so loud it rattled her bones and she bolted upright, staggering about as she ran, her back hunched as she used her hands to push herself off the ground when her legs would give out. The panic seared through her body like fire and she kept going, only stopping when she found an incline into a shallow trench at the edge of the field. The dead and charred branches on the ground dug into her and she carefully slid under some fallen trees, hoping the darkness and her soot covered body would be enough to hid her from the approaching creature. And when she finally saw it her heart stopped, fear clawing at her like the fractures tree limbs that dug into her flesh as she crouched.

A giant raptur descended through the smoggy clouds, its bright red and white feathers glinted like metal as it flew low over the clearing. A blue tongue slithered through its sharp beak moments before it squawked again, the sound piercing.

Lucy held her breath, waiting for the bird as it circled, its wings beating with such force that it made the trees bend and crack all around the clearing she had just been in. It seemed like an eternity before it finally flew off with one final caw, and she felt herself collapse against the fallen trees beside her, taking a moment in her small refuge to collect herself.

"Lucy?" She bit down on her scream, eyes wide as a small bird waddled under her shelter, its eyes inquisitive as it took her in, "You're here!"

The bird hopped once, then twice, squawking happily at the blonde.

"What… are you?" Lucy could feel her fear dissipate under the confusion that surfaced.

"I am Lisanna. But right now, I'm a Dodo. And you are Lucy." The bird chirped at her. It was easily half Lucy's height and had a hooked beak, it's tiny wings rendering it flightless.

"How… do you know my name?" Lucy carefully reached forward, gently brushing Lisannas' feathers.

"We know you because we have been waiting for you." The Dodo shuffled out from under the shelter of charred trees and let out a quick call and the beating of wings had Lucy's heart pounding.

"What are you doing!" Eyes wide, Lucy ducked out of her hidden spot and grabbed hold of Lisanna, about to fall back into the shadows when scaled feet suddenly landed in front of her. She held her breath, clutching Lisanna to her chest, and looked up at the newest arrival. Tattered pants and a dirty white vest were only highlighted by the mix of red scales and tanned skin the covered that man's body. What shocked her most was the large red draconic wings that were spread out behind him.

"Time to go Luigi!" The man suddenly grinned at her and Lisanna got loose of Lucy's death grip and started hopping around the blonde.

"Yes! Yes. We must go Lucy or we're going to be late!" Lisanna hopped into the the waiting arms of the winged man before her leant down and wrapped his other arm around Lucy's' waist.

"Can't be late! Let's go Natsu!" Lisanna cheered while Lucy screamed, Natsu beating his wings as they took off, soaring quickly through the air.

"Time for you to face your destiny Luigi!" His laugh boomed through the sky and Lucy had to refrain from hitting him, squeezing her eyes shut lest she realise just how far from the ground she truly was.

 **xXx Lucy in Underland xXx**

 **Thank you for reading! I know it seems strange, but Alice in Wonderland is meant to be insane. Can you guess who the unnamed characters were in this chapter?**

 **Thank you to Spinky, NeverlandRunt and for reviewing the last chapter.**


End file.
